For painting in the computer, two-dimensional patterns on computer screen controlled by the mouse or a stylus pen have hitherto been used, which is unnatural and inconvenient in that the user cannot see bristles of the brush while he/she is drawing. Present invention was made to provide a more natural and convenient painting tool.